Jealous
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: When Courtney finds out just how close Duncan and Gwen really got, she feels abandoned and cheated, but most of all, Angry. D x C, D x G, and C x J
1. Chapter 1

-----------------------------------

**Jealous**

**Chapter 1**

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

My mouth dropped. I couldn't tear my eyes off of the large screen before me as Geoff scribbled on the image, drawing Duncan and Gwen's lips together.

_That back stabbing two timing ogre! Neanderthal... C-cretin!!_

The way he pinned her... the way they smirked at eachother. (Of course the smirks faded but it HAPPENED!) It was funny how the warm happiness spread throughout my system when he asked if I might have been looking at the stars iced over! Actually, no, it wasn't funny! I bared my teeth and shot the nastiest glare that I was capable of at Gwen, feeling my anger boil over. Gwen's mouth was also parted, and she snapped at the party blonde, geoff, "Ugh! We're just--"

"Uh oh! Watch what you say!" Geoff taunted, pointing at the weight being held high over Gwen's glared at it for a moment, and continued, "FRIENDS!" That was it. I couldn't TAKE it anymore! I stood up, stamping my foot and yelling, "That is it! I am so calling my lawyer! Humph!" I turned and began to walk off the stage, bringing the phone to my ear after typing a number. I ignored Gwen trying to explain herself, and her voice was eventually drowned out when I stomped out of the backstage door, slamming it behind me. I threw my phone to the floor, watching it bounce.

I didn't actually get my lawyer on the phone, of course. If I did, I would snap and cry and sob and embarress myself on the phone. I tried keeping my lips clamped together as hard as I could, I really did, but eventually sobs spilled from my lips. As did hot tears.

"d-damn you stu-st-stupid Duncan!" I cried, rubbing my eyes. I felt like I had been crushed by a thick concrete wall! My chest was tight and my throat was clogged by a ball of sadness.

I had never been so jealous in my life!

Why didn't I realize it? Gwen was better for him... look wise, personality wise... they had everything in common, and worst of all?

Duncan and I weren't even dating.

Why was a getting so jealous over a guy I wasn't even going out with?

I tugged at the end of my shirt and rubbed my eyes roughly. My chest was still tight and my stomach was still in knots as I stumbled over to my phone, slipping it into my pocket, not even checking it to see if it was cracked. I took a few deep breaths, and headed for the exit of the building. I was going to call my mother and have her pick me up. I was done with Total drama Action, and Chris and Gwen, and Duncan and my stupid lawsuit... why would I made such a fuss over something so silly like being in a show? I pursed my lips when the last thing I remembered flew into my mind.

"_Fine. Enjoy and peanut butter-less life."_

_"Fine..."_

_It was my first kiss. His lips had this chapped, jagged edge that just made it better... it only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an etenity._

My throat clogged again and I froze at the door. Of course, I was lying to myself. I wasn't done. It hurt to watch my friends go through hell, and watch Gwen and Duncan get closer then we ever really were... My bottom lip trembled and tears glazed over my eyes again, "Oh, who am I kidding..." I mumbled, sobbing. My shoulders shook with my sobs as I realized how much I wanted to see him again. How much I wanted him to pin ME to the ground and go star Gazing with ME. Why did she have to be so perfect for him? Why did I need him so badly?

Why did I love him so damn much??

**THIS IS UTTER SHIT. XD**


	2. Very important Author's Note

**Author's note**

Okay... so.... i have decided that I will continue this story, but it will be canon to what will be happening with the show. So the next update? Next monday or tuesday after I watch the new episode of TDA on sunday.

BUT, I might... JUST, might... make it original.

So you guys. Thanks for the reviews I got! I love it! Seriously, it's what makes me want to continue.

And Special thanks to **marlynnknowsbest10**. =) Your review really made me want to continue.

**Wait for the next update! XD**


	3. Courtney's Back

**I wanted to do my own orginal next chapter because you know what? I want this to actually happen. This is how I want Ocean's eight... or nine to go. **

**I'm sorry if you don't like this, but I can just imagine Courtney doing something like this.**

**Hope you'll enjoy.**

I glared out of the tinted windows, leaning my head on my fist. I had won the lawsuit. It had been exactly one week since I saw what Duncan and Gwen did.

I had been having dreams.

Dreams about Duncan and I walking along the beach together, occasionally brushing shoulders. We would smile at eachother, and laugh and everything was happy again, when suddenly... He was far away from me. He was talking to Gwen. I would try and advance forward, but I couldn't. Something kept my feet planted where they were... I would cry as I watched him hold her hands, and whisper, "Princess..." as he leaned forward...

And I would wake up in a cold sweat.

My heart would be pounding and my insides would be on fire.

It hurt to watch them so happy together.

Everyone tried to convince me that they were only friends, but I refused to believe that. We couldn't talk like that. We couldn't meet up and watch stars together.

We couldn't be within vicinity of one another without calling eachother names.

Or maybe it was better then that. My friends tell me that I'm just upset and I'm only remembering the bad stuff. Of course, there were good times. We kissed a few times. Those times had been the sweetest moments of my life...

But then so did they.

My glare deepened when the abandoned film set came into view. It was obvious that a challenge had started... chris was standing right there, yelling something into a megaphone about a bank, and then, out of nowhere in particular, Duncan ran in front of Chris, with Heather, Leshawna, and Harold tailing after him. For a minute everything slowed down. He was literally only about 10 meters away. My heart hammered in my chest and for a brief moment I wanted nothing more then to run into his arms and kiss him like there wasn't a fallowing day but then, the next moment...

I wanted to fucking throttle him.

My fists clenched tightly, and then the group was out of sight; they ran behind a large building. Before I could fume any longer, the door suddenly swung open and my arm was taken, when I was yanked out of the car.

"Uh, OUCH!" Chef started to drag me along, mumrering, "Move along missy..." I growled but decided against arguing with Chef. From what I could see, he was the same. I turned back to see a lovely female intern taking my bags from the trunk, and then turned back. We walked for literally 10 minutes when finally, he shoved me into a door from the back of a building. He pushed me into a chair, and I turned around to see that I was looking over a counter. I raised my brow and hardly caught a glance at chef when the front door was slammed open. Well, more like kicked down, by a hollering Duncan.

There were those two moments again.

"HECK YA! Let's blow this baby up--" His crazy grin slowly faded as those all too familier teal eyes landed on me. It was still for a moment, and a gasping Heather, Leshawna, and Harold ran in after him, panting. "Oh... jesus you stupid Punk, couldn't you have waited for us?" Heather snubbed, sitting up and straightning out her hair. Harold nodded in agreement, though he continued to weeze.

Duncan didn't take his eyes off of me. His chest puffed as he breathed heavily, and his mohawk dropped slightly. My heart slowed down to a rythmatic beat. I didn't even notice Chef leaving, though I really wish that he had given me an explanation. I was so confused.

When Duncan's face broke out into a grin again, and he leaped over the counter, pulling me into his arms, "Princess!" He cried, holding me close to him. I wanted to stay like that.

I wanted him to hold me forever. His smell enveloped me like a warm blanket... some kind of popular cologne. I don't even remember it any more.

Axe? Old spice? Whatever... I smiled into his chest, and whispered, "Oh Duncan..." And then I remembered.

I remembered Gwen. I remembered how close THEY were. How she probobly felt the same I did about his intoxicating scent. How she probobly wanted things to go further..

How she probobly melted into them when they kissed.

I wanted to kill him again.

He thinks he can do that sort of thing with another girl then be happy to see me? Puh-leeze!

So, just as his arms loosened, just a little, my hand swung up and I slapped him across the face. His head shot to the left with the force, and I heard the other three gasp in surprise. He was shocked.

_I _was shocked. His hand came up and his long fingers brushed against the patch of red skin on his face and he looked up at me. Hurt.

Wide eyed.

Like a confused puppy.

"Courtney, why--"

"You know damn well why. I'm gone for a month and... you... you... UGH! I don't even want to be here anymore!"

Maybe I was over reacting. But you know what? I was in love with him. The first person to ever make me feel light headed when they touched me or make my mind reel when they smiled.

And he CRUSHED me.

They told me about everything else he and Gwen did.

I didn't like remembering but it hgad supposedly happened. And how could I not believe in what Bridgette, my best friend, said?

She told me that Duncan and Gwen had kissed. She told me that they met up one night to prank Chef and Chris, but... but they kissed! HE kissed HER of course.

HE kissed Gwen.

HE did it.

That's why I wasn't mad at Gwen. It was all Duncan's fault.

"Princess, what're you talking about?..." he said, forcing a smile, but his eyes were still wide and trembling. It hurt me to see him like that. But I wanted him to be hurt just like I was.

So I just shook my head and sneered at him, "Don't play dumb you... you... _monster."_ The word was dripping with acid.

"Uhm, whay are you back?' I heard Heather inquire somehwta edgily. I turned to look at her, my glare softening, "I won in the lawsuit against the producers for unrightful termination."

Heather actually smirked at me and crossed her arms, "Hm. I like that."

**I will continue sooner or later. Sorry if it's confusing. And no, Duncan and Gwen do not actually kiss from what I know. **

**I don't like this anymore then the last chapter, but thank you guys SO much for all the reviews!**


	4. Ripped Apart and oh so in Love

**So I finally saw Ocean's eight- or nine and I LOVED IT. Like when Duncan made that comment about Courtney seeing.... never mind. XD I don't want to spoil it. Oh well, here is chapter three!**

**Gwen's POV**

I tapped my long, painted black fingernails immpatiently against a desk. Bullet for my Valentine blared in my numbing ears as I bit my lip. The losers watched TDA from the side lines, and I couldn't help but to feel so... guilty. Duncan and Courtney were both in pain. I wasn't an idiot.

It was how I felt when I saw Trent kissing Heather.... had I stooped down to Heather's low when Duncan and i kissed? I mean, I didn't do anything to protest, and I perfectly well knew that He loved Courtney and She loved him.... my hand came up and I brushed my porcelain fingers against my lips. I liked Duncan. I liked him a lot. And I felt like I had stuck myself in between a seemingly intense relationship, and... RUINED to make matters worse, it hurt Trent so much... how many people were going to get hurt because of me?

My stomach clenched and I whimpered nervously as I pulled up a new text document on my cellphone.

_Hey_

I sent it to Duncan.

I wiated for a good ten minutes and texted,

_I kno 4 a fact that u have ur phone. Plz reply._

I solemnly used Text Chat. I just needed to talk to Duncan really badly.

I only waited for about... oh... five minutes until he replied,

_.........._

I arched my thin eyebrows at his response and replied,

_With words._

It only took about 10 seconds for him to reply with,

_How did she find out?_

I cocked my head as I typed, _Find out about what?_

_Courtney knos i kissed u_

I felt my stomach drop and replied,

_I thought she only saw us 'almost kiss.'_

_Ya, well some 1 told her about our real one._

_Who?_

_How should i kno?_

My stomach clenched, and I replied,

_How do you kno she knos?_

_I just do. I was in love with her, remember?_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I knew Duncan was lying.

_Duncan u r STILL in love with her._

_bullshit._

His reply came fast. Anger flared in my stomach.

_What makes u say that?_

_she never loved me back, and now she hates me._

I rolled my eyes and ran my hand through my hair in frusturation.

I was sick of texting. My finger tips were sore already. I pulled up my contact list, searching past the As, passing the Bs, and skipping the Cs, and then going to the last D on the list. I hesitated before smashing my thumb against the call button, afraid to hear his voice, yet needing so badly to give him a piece of my mind. But, I steeled myself, and pressed the phone against my ear.

Beep... Beeep.... Beeep.... Bee --, I heard something. He didn't say anything, but I knew he was there.

"Duncan. I know you can hear me so I'm just gonna say it. You. Love. Her. You just need to forget what we had! She still loves you, she always has. Now, I know how hard you tried to get her. Are you just gonna let her go?"

He groaned halfway through my words, and replied, his voice dripping with acid, "Why do you care so much?!"

"Because I'm in love with you Duncan!" I screamed, slamming my fist against the table. God, it was so hard to hold the tears back... I wanted Duncan to hold me. I wanted to be encased in his warm arms, pulled against his chest, and listen to his rythmatic heartbeat. He was silent. I tried to ignore the sobs pushing against my closed lips.

"You have no idea..." My voice cracked, so I stopped talking.

There was a lot of video cut off from the episodes that were aired. Duncan and I grew close. Very close. Sometimes, we snuck out at night and talked. We had a lot in common, and almost never argued. But he talked about Courtney a lot. The video of us on the bridge was the night of the Alien episode. I had been hanging around on the bridge by myself, when he came around. He didn't notice me at first, and started to smoke.

A week in, we talked a lot. Slowly, but surely, my feelings for him developed considerably, but I tried so hard to ignore them because I was dating Trent at the time, I tried convincing myself that he was more of a brother, but, one night, he kissed me.

We were on the bridge again, and I was extremely stressed because I had dumped Trent that day, and he gave me a cigarette. I rarely smoke, but I needed it.

The thing about Duncan is, he's gone through a lot of shit as well, so he easily relates to what I need to talk about, and was always free when I needed someone to vent out to. So, when I told him about Trent, and how it was my fault he was booted, he told me about a girl he dated a year ago.

Her name was Shelly, and she felt like she needed to be like Duncan for him to love her, but he already did. She lived in an expensive rich neighborhood, but she dressed like a punk, and was somewhat rebellious, but she never smoked, or did anything bad. Her grades were pretty good, as well. But, when her and Duncan got together, she started smoking pot, and started to drink. Duncan constantly told her to stop, but she never listened, and told him she was just trying to be more like him. He persisted to try and help her, but one night, she died of an overdose. Duncan blamed himself, and wanted to kill himself. He told me he was so angry with himself for not breaking up with her, and that he could have saved her by doing so, but knew it was too late to even think about those things. And then, he told me that Shelly and Trent were alike because Shelly craved love from Duncan, and Trent craved attention from me. In the end, Trent and Shelly both lost, Trent the competition, and Shelly, her life.

He finished off by telling me what i did was the right thing to do, and that Trent might have done something really stupid, and then, he kissed me. It was the softest, sweetest kiss ever, and it spoke thousands of words. But it was also a sad kiss, and something about it was... off. Afterwards we walked back to the trailers together. Bridgette, who, though booted, came to find me for Chef and Chris, (Who were curious as to where Duncan and I had gone) found me. I told her we were going tp pull a prank on Chris, but I also told her how we kissed.

I needed someone to know.

"Gwen... look..." Duncan spoke softly, his voice devoid of any anger. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks, and I couldn't speak. If I did, it would come out as sobs.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just... when Courtney came back, she slapped me across the face, and...she called me a monster. She meant it. God dammit, I know you know how it feels to be heart broken, and..." he sighed, and I could tell that he was in deep pain.

"I'll call you back tommorow... it's late, and I really need some sleep," He whispered. I nodded, and mumbled a high pitched goodbye before ending the call.

And then it clicked.

Bridgette.

**Duncan's POV**

I slammed my cell against the grass beside me and burried my face in my hands.

"Stupid... Stupid, stupid..." I growled, grasping at my hair, and digging my nails into my head. My head hurt. My stomach was in such a tight knot I wanted to throw up. My eyes burned with tears that I refused to let go.

But most of all? My heart throbbed. I knew Gwen loved me... We could sit and talk for hours on end, and I told her things that even Courtney doesn't know.

Yet, she was more of a little sister to me. When we kissed, I felt wrong. Dirty. Disgusted in myself for kissing my Sister, yet we aren't even related. There were moments where I wanted to punch Trent in the face because I felt like I needed to protect Gwen, as if she were my _Sister. _

I looked up at the night sky and sighed in exasperation.

And then there was Courtney.

It took me awhile to fall for her. I think it was when she stood up to me during the dodge ball challenge that I realized I was attracted to her. And then, everytime I had the chance, I would try and woo her. Try and get her to like me back, and then, she did. We never officially became girlfriend and boyfriend, but I knew the feelings were mutual.

Gwen was right. I loved Courtney, and didn't want to throw away the feelings I had for her.

I needed to talk to Courtney.

It was only 11 P.M. She was surely awake... and I doubted that Lindsay or Beth would mind... Or at least a hoped.

So, I pushed myself off of the ground and started to trek towards the girl's trailer. I knocked.

"Okaay, hang on just a sec." Lindsay.

The door swung open, and Lindsay stood there in a large shirt, and bright pink panties. I cocked my brow, and opened my mouth to speak but she gasped, "Oooh, hi Duncan! Courtney's not here. She should be back soon though."

My heart sank, and I frowned, "Any idea where she is?"

Lindsay shook her head, "Nope." And with that, she shut the door.


End file.
